Demba Ba/import
Demba Ba (born 25 May 1985) is a professional footballer who plays as a striker for Premier League side Chelsea and the Senegal national team. He made his first-team debut with French team Rouen in 2005 before moving to Mouscron and onto 1899 Hoffenheim in Germany in 2007. In 2011, he moved to English Premier League side West Ham United. He played only 12 games for West Ham and despite being their league top goal scorer in the 2010–11 season, they were relegated to the Championship and Ba moved to Newcastle United. In January 2013, he completed a move to Chelsea for an undisclosed fee. Born in France, Ba has been a full international for Senegal since 2007 and represented the country at the 2012 Africa Cup of Nations. Contents * 1 Early career * 2 Club career ** 2.1 Rouen ** 2.2 Mouscron ** 2.3 1899 Hoffenheim *** 2.3.1 Move to England ** 2.4 West Ham United ** 2.5 Newcastle United *** 2.5.1 2011–12 season *** 2.5.2 2012–13 season ** 2.6 Chelsea *** 2.6.1 2012–13 season *** 2.6.2 2013–14 season * 3 International career * 4 Personal life ** 4.1 Shirt number * 5 Career statistics ** 5.1 Club ** 5.2 International * 6 Honours * 7 References * 8 External links Early career Ba was born in Sèvres, Paris and is the sixth child of seven. He grew up in Saint-Valery-en-Caux, Seine-Maritime. He joined a youth club in Montgaillard in 1992, before playing for Port Autonome between 1999 and 2000, and then for Frileuse between 2000 and 2001.3 In 2001, Ba returned to Châtillon and played for Montrouge.3 He played there until 2004, at which point he decided to concentrate on his football.3 Later that year, after unsuccessful trials at Lyon and Auxerre,3 Ba moved to the United Kingdom to seek a professional contract. He was recommended to Watford manager Ray Lewington through his friend Gauthier Diafutua, then a Watford player, but released shortly after Lewington's dismissal. Ba then spent a week on trial at Barnsley,3 and returned to France after two more unsuccessful trials at Football League sides Swansea City and Gillingham.4 Club career Rouen Ba signed with manager Alain Michel because they were both moving to French club Rouen on a one-year contract, and Ba enjoyed a highly successful season with the club. Mouscron Belgian club Mouscron beat off competition from numerous other clubs to win Ba's signature in 2006. Scoring in each of his first three games, he then picked up fractures in his tibia and fibula, and was out of action between August 2006 and April 2007. Following his eight month recovery period he scored seven goals in nine games, and picked up his first international cap. 1899 Hoffenheim Demba Ba, pictured on 31 January 2009 On 29 August 2007, Ba moved to 2. Bundesliga side 1899 Hoffenheim for €3 million. Ba was an integral part of Hoffenheim's promotion to the Bundesliga and their successful first season in the Bundesliga, where they finished seventh after leading during the Christmas break. In that season he scored 14 goals, only missing one game all season. These goals included a hat-trick in a 3–3 game against Stuttgart on 24 February 2009. In all competitions Ba scored 40 goals in 103 appearances for TSG 1899 Hoffenheim.5 In July 2009, he was due to move to VfB Stuttgart, but the move fell through after he failed a medical.6 In December of that year Ba extended his contract at Hoffenheim to 2013.7 Move to England Ba left Hoffenheim for disputed reasons in January 2011. Claiming the club had gone back on an agreed transfer to a Premier League club, believed to be West Ham United, he refused to travel to Hoffenheim's winter training camp. In response, Hoffenheim's general manager said his contract would be cancelled, he would face legal action, and he would be fined and prevented from moving to another club for six months.89 The club also later claimed he travelled to England without permission in order to force a move, which they reluctantly agreed needs to happen due to Ba's actions.10 The club later agreed to a transfer to Stoke City for a reported fee of £7.1 million, but it fell through after Ba had agreed personal terms but failed his medical for undisclosed reasons.1112 Expressing disappointment, Stoke City manager Tony Pulis said "Obviously they found something which could cause problems later".13 West Ham United After the collapsed Stoke deal, Ba was sold to West Ham for an undisclosed fee based on appearances. He signed a three-year contract on 28 January, on a pay as you play basis due to knee problems found in the Stoke medical.14151617 Ba's Premier League debut came on 6 February 2011, as a 75th minute substitute for Robbie Keane during a 1–0 home defeat by Birmingham City.18 His first goals followed six days later during his full debut, scoring twice in a 3–3 draw against West Bromwich Albion.19 Despite finishing as their top scorer for the season with seven from twelve games including 2 in the last game, Ba's stay with West Ham proved to be short.20 Following their relegation to the Championship after a 3–2 loss away to Wigan Athletic he invoked a release clause in his contract allowing him to leave for free. He turned down a £50,000-a-week salary plus a bonus payment of £500,000 in order to stay in the Premier League with another club, triggering interest from both Everton and Newcastle United.1421 Newcastle United 2011–12 season On 17 June 2011, Ba signed for Newcastle United on a three-year deal, making his club debut on 13 August 2011 in the 0–0 draw against Arsenal.2223 His first goals for the club came on 24 September 2011 with a hat-trick against Blackburn Rovers in a 3–1 home win.24 A second hat-trick came in a 3–1 away win at Stoke City, taking his league total to 8 and maintaining the club's 11 game unbeaten league start, taking them to 3rd in the league.2526 Ba's goalscoring form continued despite Newcastle entering a downward spell, and saw him picked in ESPN.com's Premier League Best XI for the first half of the season, and named Premier League Player of the Month for December 2011.272829 By the time Ba left to play in the January international tournament the 2012 Africa Cup of Nations his league tally had reached 15, making him second top scorer in the league behind Arsenal's Robin van Persie. He left for the tournament on a high note, scoring the first in a 3–0 home win over Manchester United on 4 January 2012, the team's first victory against the league champions in over a decade.30 Such was their form, Ba and club mate Cheick Tioté's departure for the African Cup of Nations was said to be a big miss for Newcastle going into the second half of the season.31 While at the tournament, Ba's Senegal team-mate Papiss Cissé also signed for Newcastle.32 Ba and Cissé returned earlier than expected after Senegal finished bottom of their group, with Ba having missed three Premier League games and two FA Cup games, the second of which saw Newcastle knocked out of the cup.33 He returned to action against Aston Villa on their visit to St James' Park on 5 February 2012, his return proved to be a goal scoring one as he netted the opener in the game which Newcastle won 2–1.34 This would prove to be Ba's last goal of the season, as he moved to the left of a three pronged attack with Papiss Cisse leading the line, and grabbing 12 goals in the second half of the season. Despite this late season slump, Ba was voted as the best signing of the 2011–12 season by Premier League managers in March 2012.35 and finished the season as Newcastle's leading goal scorer, with 16 goals. 2012–13 season Ba got his season off to a strong start scoring in a 1–0 win against Monaco, in Landsberg am Lech, Germany on 16 July 2012. He also scored in a 2–1 win against Braga which helped Newcastle win the Guadiana Trophy. In Newcastle's first league game against Tottenham, Ba opened the scoring with a fantastic volleyed effort in a 2–1 win.36 On 17 September 2012, he scored Newcastle's 1000th goal of the Premier League era, after scoring both goals in a 2–2 draw against Everton at Goodison Park.37 On 29 September, he scored for the third game in a row as he scored twice in a 2–2 draw away to Reading, the first a sensational volley, the second however proved controversial as the ball struck his arm before going in.38 It was known that Ba had a release clause in his contract valued at £7m causing speculation of him making a transfer to Chelsea.39 This speculation was confirmed by Newcastle manager Alan Pardew on 2 January 2013 who said that the transfer was "done" and Ba would "go to Chelsea with our blessing."40 Chelsea 2012–13 season On 4 January 2013, Ba joined Chelsea for an undisclosed fee. Ba signed a three-and-a-half-year contract, becoming the first ever Senegalese player to join the club. He received the vacant number 29 shirt.41 Ba made his debut against Southampton in the third round of the FA Cup on 5 January. He marked his first appearance for the club by scoring two goals in a 5–1 victory for Chelsea.42 He scored on his home league debut on 16 January in the 2–2 draw against the same club.43 On 2 February 2013, Ba first played his former team Newcastle in a Premier League match. The match was held at Newcastle's St. James' Park. In the 32nd minute of the match Ba had a chance to open the scoring but his initial attempt on goal was saved by Newcastle keeper Tim Krul. Ba managed to head the rebounded ball and in doing so collided with Coloccini. The collision resulted in a broken nose and Ba was substituted in the 43rd minute. Newcastle went on to win the game 3–2.44 After a run of seven games without scoring, Ba scored in a 1–0 win against West Bromwich Albion at Stamford Bridge on 2 March.45 On 1 April, Ba scored a goal from a long Juan Mata cross in the FA Cup quarter-final replay against Manchester United, giving Chelsea a 1–0 victory and a spot at Wembley against Manchester City in the semi-finals of the competition.46 2013–14 season Ba training with Chelsea before a Champions League match. For the 2013–14 season, Ba's squad number was switched from 29 to 19, his squad number while at Newcastle. He scored his first goal of the season after coming on as a substitute in Champions League match against Schalke in a 3–0 victory.47 Ba's first Premier League goal of the season sealed Chelsea's 3–1 victory over Southampton.48 He made his first Champions League start on 11 December 2013 and he scored the only goal of the game, as Chelsea won 1–0 against Steaua București.49 On 8 March 2014, he scored twice after coming on as a 76th minute substitute in a 4–0 win over Tottenham Hotspur.50 On 8 April 2014, Ba scored an 87th minute goal in the Champions League quarter-final second-leg against Paris Saint-Germain to send Chelsea through to the semi-finals.51 On 13 April, he scored the winning goal as the Blues won 1–0 at Swansea City.52 On 27 April, during Chelsea's third final match against Liverpool, Ba scored and Chelsea won the game 2–0, helping them to stay in the race for the Premier League title.53 International career Ba has played a total of 17 games and scored four goals54 for Senegal, the country of his parents.55 He scored on his debut against Tanzania in June 2007, and represented the nation at the 2012 Africa Cup of Nations. Personal life Ba is a practicing Muslim.56 He observes fasting during the Islamic month of Ramadan, along with celebrating his goals by performing the Sajdah.57 Shirt number Ba had the squad number 29 and later 9 while at Hoffenheim, and 21 at West Ham United.58 At Newcastle he wore number 19, with the club's number 9 shirt being worn by Papiss Cissé. It was last worn by Andy Carroll during the 2010–11 season before he was sold to Liverpool in the January transfer window.5960 With his goalscoring form leading to suggestions he could have been given Newcastle's number 9 from the outset, Ba said he would be keeping the number 19 for the rest of his career as it was special to him, for reasons he would possibly reveal after he had retired.61 After joining Chelsea, he was again given squad number 29, with Paulo Ferreira allocated 19. He was given the squad number 19 at the start of the 2013–14 season after the retirement of Ferreira. Career statistics Club : As of 4 May 2014. International : As of match played 5 March 2014.54